90210_usafandomcom-20200215-history
Clark Raving Mad
Clark Raving Mad is the 16th episode of Season 2 on CW teen soap 90210. Synopsis NAOMI DECLARES WAR AGAINST A NEW FACULTY ADVISER AND CLAIMS SEXUAL HARASSMENT – Naomi (AnnaLynne McCord) immediately butts heads with the Blaze's new faculty advisor, Mr. Cannon (guest star Hal Ozban, "Californication"), and is reprimanded in front of her peers. After failing to convince Navid (Michael Steger) to back her opinion, Naomi decides to tell a tiny lie that soon snowballs out of control. Adrianna (Jessica Lowndes) is now the lead singer of the Glorious Steinems and confides in Silver (Jessica Stroup) and Naomi about her newfound feelings for Gia, and the two go out on their first official date. Teddy (Trevor Donovan) decides to test Silver (Jessica Stroup) by attempting to make her jealous. Dixon (Tristan Wilds) and his birthmother Dana (guest star April Parker Jones, "Jericho") continue to bond. Liam (Matt Lanter) catches his stepfather (guest star John Schneider, "Smallville") with another woman and confronts him with his fist. Debbie (Lori Loughlin) and her instructor, Kai (guest star Greg Vaughan, "General Hospital") share tea and conversation after yoga, but Kai oversteps his boundaries. Summary Liam and Naomi uncontrollably make out in the parking lot while someone tries to park. Jasper tells Annie that he is willing to do anything for her. Annie asks him to leave her alone.At the Blaze journalism club, Navid introduces Mr. Cannon as their new teacher advisor. Cannon says he wants the club to have journalistic integrity. Naomi asks what happens if her work gets edited out by Navid. Cannon and Navid agree they shouldn't use the paper as a tabloid, but Naomi says she wants it to be. Naomi insults Cannon's presence since he is not making much as a teacher. Silver asks Teddy if he wants to have lunch, but he says he has to make up for a history test. Silver tells Naomi and Adrianna that she thinks Teddy is mad at her. After Adrianna sees Gia, she turns and walks the other way. After school, Annie misses her bus. Liam asks to give her a ride and she reluctantly agrees.At home, Deb asks Dixon if he would like mac and cheese for dinner, but he says he is going to go out and watch March Madness with his mom. Dana says she will not have Dixon out late. Before they leave, Deb prompts Dixon to say goodbye to her. Harry figures that Dana and Dixon are getting along well.While driving her home, Liam apologizes to Annie about the Jen thing. They laugh as they talk about tabloids. They pass by a hotel and see Liam's step dad Jeffrey kiss a woman who is not Liam's mother. Cannon calls in Naomi and asks her for an apology since she was insulting. After Naomi refuses, Cannon kicks her off the paper. Naomi begs to stay on and says she might want to pursue journalism. Naomi says she is willing to do anything in which Cannon takes as her asking to sleep with him. He tells her that it is inappropriate then tells her the decision is final. Adrianna catches Navid kissing Lila just before they start band practice. Lila apologizes, but Adrianna says it is cool. Dana and Dixon hang out and talk about betting. Dixon asks if she wants to go to a basketball game during the weekend, but she says she has to return home and go back to work. She tells him they can have fun while she is there.Silver meets with Teddy after his tennis practice and asks what is going on between them. She confesses that she is jealous freak and asks him if he can get over it. Teddy says he wants to be with someone who trusts him. Silver asks for another chance and he agrees. Jeffrey comes back home and is punched in the face by Liam. Liam's mom Colleen asks Jeffrey if he is okay. Liam accuses Jeffrey of making out with a woman at a hotel. Colleen realizes that he is telling the truth. The next day at school, Gia approaches Adrianna as she parks and asks her if she is avoiding her. Gia tells her that she doesn't want to lose her friendship and they should forget about her crush on her. Naomi asks Silver if Cannon was out of line, but she doesn't agree. Naomi then asks Gia for her opinion, but doesn't get any support. Frustrated without anybody on her side, Naomi loses her cool and spreads a lie saying Cannon told her that she has to sleep with him in order to get back on the paper. The girls are shocked and disgusted to hear about the sexual harassment. Liam packs up in the garage and tells his mom he is ready to leave. Colleen tells him that after she spoke to Jeffrey, she decided to work it out with him which disappoints Liam. Gia and Adrianna hang out watching old movies. They both reach for the popcorn and touch hands. Adrianna can't help pay more attention to Gia than the movie. At the beach club, Silver tells Teddy about her lack of athleticism while having dinner. A girl named Tara spots Teddy and is introduced to Silver as a girl that Teddy used to date. Tara invites them to watch the new Tarantino movie. Teddy says Silver has to go to school, but he can go. Teddy says he can pay the bill and hangs out with Tara while Silver leaves. Liam goes to Naomi's house and tells her that he caught Jeffrey cheating on his mom. Naomi says her mom stayed with her father even though he repeatedly cheated on her. Liam asks if he can stay there for the night. The next day at school, Annie asks Liam about his situation and he says it is not great. Jasper asks Annie to talk, but she doesn't want to talk. Dana waits for Dixon to go out, calls him, and leaves a message. Silver tells Naomi that she thinks Teddy is testing him with Tara. Adrianna gives them a flyer for her new band, The Glorious Steinems. Naomi asks where the name came from, but Adrianna doesn't know. Silver explains that Gloria Steinem was a influential feminist figure. Adrianna tells them that Gia has a crush on her. She says she freaked out at first, but got over it. She admits she thought about her as more as a friend the other night. Naomi wonders if flirting with a relationship with Gia will get Navid back. Silver doesn't think that her feelings means that she is full on gay. Silver explains that some people fall in the middle. Silver suggests she just focus on how Gia makes her feel. Adrianna admits she makes her feel happy. At the sports bar, Dana wonders where Dixon is since he hasn't shown up. Meanwhile Deb and Kai hang out at an Indian restaurant for lunch. Deb says it is not going well between her and Dana. As she leaves the bar, Dana sees Deb and Kai hanging out and him move in for a kiss. After Dana drives off, Deb tells Kai she is married then leaves.Silver calls Teddy and learns that he blew off the Tarantino movie and went drinking with Tara instead. Dana visits Dixon in his room while he is playing video games and asks if he is upset that she is leaving. She says she thought it was amazing to reconnect with him and asks to be part of his life. Dixon says he doesn't believe her since she never reached out to him. Dana says she never wanted to disrupt his life and that he is always in her prayers. After Dixon says he thought that she moved on, Dana says she wants to be there for him. Naomi gives a presentation to the Blaze group to try to rally the students to rise against Cannon. She demands to be reinstated. Navid arrives and asks what is going on. Naomi enthusiastically calls for a strike, but no one joins her. Navid says he will talk to Cannon. Dana meets with Deb and tells her she saw her with another man. Deb says the man is her yoga instructor and the kiss was a mistake. Deb says she is going to tell Harry when he gets home, but Dana says it is not a good idea. Dana says she doesn't want her problems to trickle down to Dixon. Gia finds Adrianna reading about Sexual Behavior by Kinsey. Adrianna says she is confused and wonders if sexuality is a choice. Gia says as far back as she remembers, she liked girls, but figures that people are different. Gia asks her why she is reading the book and she says she thinks she likes her. Gia says whatever she is looking for can't be found in a book. Gia suggests they kiss and see how she feels. Gia sits down at her bed where they briefly kiss. Adrianna says it felt nice and wants to try it again. After Gia asks her out on a date, Adrianna gives her another kiss and says yes. At school, Navid listens to Adrianna, Lila and their band perform. Silver finds Teddy working out and admits that she is jealous of his past. Teddy wonders if he is just like his father since he had four wives. He says he cares about Silver and would hate himself if he ever cheated on her. Silver tells him that she trusts him. They kiss and make up. Dana and Dixon say their goodbyes before she goes back home. Dana says she will call him then gives him his half on a bet that she made after his recommendation. Dixon sees that he was given a huge wad of cash. At the house, Naomi tells Liam that she set up a space for his clothes under her bed. Adrianna and Silver arrive and tell Naomi not to let Cannon get away with his harassment. After Liam asks what happened, Silver describes what Naomi said. Liam suggests she report him. Naomi doesn't want to, but she's already started the lie and doesn't back out. Annie calls Liam, but gets his voicemail. Jasper calls her and says he got her message loud and clear. He says goodbye and says there is no point in living if he can't be with her. Jasper hangs up and looks down the edge of the building. Starring :Rob Estes as Harry Wilson :Shenae Grimes as Annie Wilson :Tristan Wilds as Dixon Wilson :AnnaLynne McCord as Naomi Clark :Jessica Stroup as Erin Silver :Michael Steger as Navid Shirazi :Jessica Lowndes as Adrianna Tate-Duncan :Matt Lanter as Liam Court :Lori Loughlin as Debbie Wilson Recurring cast :Trevor Donovan as Teddy Montgomery :Rumer Willis as Gia Mannetti :Amber Wallace as Lila :Zachary Ray Sherman as Jasper Herman :Sarah Danielle Madison as Colleen Sarkossian :John Schneider as Jeffrey Sarkossian :Hal Ozsan as Miles Cannon Guest starring :April Parker-Jones as Dana Bowen :Greg Vaughan as Kai Quotes :''Adrianna – (referring to Gia) Maybe I'm just trying to rebound from Navid. But, like, I know I need to move on, I just didn't think I'd be moving on with a girl...until now'' :''Naomi – Crafty! A little lady-lady action might be just the thing to get the Persian stallion back in your stable'' Trivia Opening Tagline: Adrianna Music *Blood by The Middle East *Bluedreamdrops by Ottmar Liebert & Luna Negra *City Girl by Stars Crashing Cars *Crimson and Clover by Tommy James and the Shondells *Eyes by Rogue Wave My Heart *My Life (Talvin Singh Remix) by Nusrat Fateh Ali Khan & Michael Brook *Ride by Kiss the Girl *She Likes Girls by Kiss the Girl *The Polaroid Song by Allo, *Darlin' Variety Pack by Andree Belle Photos 90210-hal-ozsan-e-michael-steger-in-una-scena-dell-episodio-clark-raving-mad-152233.jpg 90210-hal-ozsan-e-michael-steger-nell-episodio-clark-raving-mad-152234.jpg hanging-at-the-blaze.png naomi-and-the-girls_500x378.jpg Episode-2-16-Clark-Raving-Mad-Promotional-Photos-90210-10950870-500-333.jpg 90210-293.jpg 216lannie.jpeg 90210-jessica-stroup-rumer-willis-e-jessica-lowndes-nell-episodio-clark-raving-mad-151663.jpg Episode-2-16-Clark-Raving-Mad-Promotional-Photos-90210-10950892-500-415.jpg resized_naomipooltable3CW2010patrickwymore.jpg a733d23fd23d16a1_90210.jpg Category:90210 Episodes Category:90210 Season 2